What Dragons Do When They're Jealous
by ambivia
Summary: Last year, Princess Lucy sat on the sidelines again as her childhood friends fought for honour and glory in the annual Flora Tournament. Now, finally, she has the chance to prove her own worth, and she's going all out — even against the fiery mage she used to know so well. But as darker forces come into play, the past turns out not to be so buried after all... —nalu, medieval au.
1. one

_*notes at the end._

* * *

**{ what dragons do when they're jealous — one }**

.

.

x

_The Kingdom of Fiore has long been governed by the family of Heartfilia. The monarchy preserves peace and maintains balance; its mysterious ties with the fearsome dragons that dominate the land alongside its bond to the magical power that is embedded in the heart of Fiore have done well to keep the country prosperous and happy._

_There are rumours that the agreement between the dragons and Heartfilias is more than a simple alliance. Legends tell of the rise and fall of the strongest of these creatures, Dragon Lords, who gave up their power for humanity, and began to walk the earth as men. Children of Fiore are sent to sleep with stories of how the great draconic magic of past kings and queen helped create the nation they know today, and with assurances that as long as Fiore's much-loved royals remain, the safety of the country is assured._

_But these are just myths — old wives' tales — and even in a land where dragons are common, there are few who still believe in the ancient Dragon Lords and their transformations._

_Nevertheless, in honour of the mighty creatures and the noble legends surrounding them, a festival is held in Fiore every summer. Many participate to enjoy the merriment of the occasion, but the annual Flora Tournament attracts knights, mages and fighters of all shapes and sizes in particular— all to determine the strongest warriors of Fiore._

_The royal family organises all of this in the hope that their citizens remain peaceful, happy and prosperous. The great House of Heartfilia holds much love for the country it governs, and stops at nothing to fulfil its duty to its nation._

_Life in Fiore is good. The royal family, with the help of the dragons, are dedicated to keeping it that way._

**.**

**{ x }**

**.**

Jude shivers lightly as he takes in the grand sight before him. Above the ornate golden throne rests an emblem of two dragons dancing around a gilded shield with the mark of Fiore on its curved face. Or perhaps it's one dragon with two heads; the serpentine twists are entwined too deeply for him to discern one from the other.

The mark of the Heartfilia family.

His new home. His new kingdom.

"Darling?" He starts and turns around to face Layla with wide eyes. Her raised eyebrows lower as she adopts a fond expression at his troubled frown. "Don't be afraid," she assures him, laying a soft hand on his cheek — he leans into it habitually. "They protect us, and guide us. The dragons of Heartfilia and the wild that roam Fiore are one and the same. As long as they're here, we're safe." She pauses when he doesn't respond. Taking his hand, she lays it across her stomach. "Jude. We're _safe_."

"I know the stories." He breathes deeply and nods, closing his eyes. "As strong a fighter as you are, you aren't _immortal_, Layla. We should be more careful."

She gently laughs under her breath. "You shouldn't believe all you hear, darling."

.

.

x

"Well?"

The doctor takes a moment to examine the seam of his hat before giving a small bow. "I'm sorry, sire. There's nothing I can do."

Jude narrows his eyes. "That's not good enough."

"I understand, your Highness. But in all my experience, I've never come across anything like it. It's like her body is just... _giving_ _up_."

"Layla would never give up," the blonde man growls.

The doctor backtracks rapidly, his anxious gaze meeting the king's. "Yes, Sire. Of course." He pauses, fiddles a bit with the hat again, before gazing at Jude squarely in the eye. "I would recommend a honey potion every day, twice a day. It's been known to cure the unknown. Also, perhaps you could look into a less conventional means of recovery. I'm sure she—"

"You think I haven't done that!?" Jude turns his back to the medicinal professor abruptly, running a hand through his dark golden hair. "We've tried the mages, the scientists, the doctors, the healers, the madmen — everything! What else _is_ there? What choice do I have _left_!?" A terse silence follows. The king sighs and turns back to the man. "I apologise. The Queen's illness takes a toll on us all. Thank you for your time."

The doctor nods and turns to leave. Just when he's at the door, he turns back as he places his hat back on his head. "Sire?"

Jude glances at the man. "Yes?"

"Perhaps you could try the dragons?" The doctor gives another shallow bow, bids the king good day, and leaves.

.

.

x

_The only thing that could be worse losing Layla_, Jude reasons with himself, _would be losing Lucy_.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" He glances down from the shallow first floor balcony. His seven year old daughter looks up at him, garden flowers threaded into her short honey-blonde hair. She giggles and holds something up in her palm; it's too small for him to see clearly.

"What have you got there?" he calls down to her, a smile playing on his lips at the sound of her laughter.

"A dragon!" she crows excitedly, extending her arm. Joy dances in her round brown eyes. "Natsu and Papa Igneel found it!"

"Darling? What's she saying now?"

Jude turns to his wife. She's sitting up in her bed, weak but happy. She gives him a sweet smile and he tries to reciprocate convincingly. "A dragon, apparently. I think it's a caterpillar?"

Layla laughs; it's a clear sound, something her sickness didn't — _couldn't_ — take away. "Is that so? Would you tell her Mama would love to see it?"

Jude is about to convey the message when he pauses at the balcony. "You should tell her yourself," he murmurs, his back to her.

Looking down, he notices that Lucy's run off again. Further into their huge garden, he spies two little heads—one pink, one golden — bowed together over something held out in a tall flame-haired man's hand. What exactly Igneel is showing his son and the princess, Jude doesn't know.

A little way are the other children: Erza and Gray lounge lazily on the grass, both preferring to laze in the summer sun over playing with their noisier friends; with them lay two sleeping white-haired girls; a third snow-haired child sits beside his sisters and draws in the dry dirt with a stick while around him runs a dark-haired boy — Gajeel — chasing a squealing Levy.

Grandine sits in a chair in the shade of a tree nearby, rocking a bundle in her lap gently. A tuft of dark blue hair is barely visible through the cocoon of blankets in her arms.

Jude can't help the nostaligic smile on his face at the sight of the carefree youth of his ex-guild. Time may be unstoppable, and people may move on, pass away, but children will always be children. He takes comfort in the small continuity that Fairy Tail offers, and sends up a silent prayer for his daughter. _Let her stay happy._

"Alright. Help me out of this bed." Layla's soft voice surprises him. His worried gaze locks with her determined one, and he slowly nods.

"Perhaps a trip around the garden would be good for you."

She just gives him a sweet, simple smile.

.

.

x

Jude watches in silence as the pink-haired boy scrambles across the low wall. He clasps three hand-picked flowers from the palace grounds to his chest, looking around for Lucy. The king watches quietly through the window as Natsu runs to the small lone figure at the far end of the Heartfilia Gardens.

He slows down as he approaches her. She doesn't notice the boy, her back to him as she stares, motionless, at her mother's grave. Natsu hesitates before tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She turns around, catches sight of the limp garden flowers clenched in his hand, and bursts into tears.

Jude watches from the balcony as the eight year old hugs the sobbing little girl to his body, and feels his heart clench painfully.

.

.

x

"You look so much like your mother."

His daughter glances up at him and smiles Layla's smile — kind, simple, accepting... _forgiving_. "I remember her so clearly, Daddy. I'll never forget her."

"I couldn't if I wanted to." He shakes his head in disbelief and mumbles, "So it's almost a year already..."

Lucy recognises the forlorn tone in his voice and immediately takes his large hand in her tiny ones. She gives him a determined look as if reprimanding him for his sorrow. _Just like Layla_.

Jude's heart breaks in the sweetest way.

His daughter comforts him with a hug, her small arms barely wrapping around his frame. Eight year old Lucy is not as carefree as she used to be, but she _is_ still happy. Igneel, Grandine, Fairy Tail, and her friends especially are to thank for that. And in turn, she is entirely to thank for the king's somewhat steady state of mind. Without Lucy... Well, he doesn't allow himself to think of it. She is his lifeline. She is Layla's legacy.

Jude finds himself smiling as her honey-gold hair soaks up his tears.

**.**

**{ x }**

**.**

"Knock, knock."

Jude takes a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle, and resumes glowering at the mahogany table in front of him — more accurately, at the innocent pile of thick paper that lays on it. "What is it, Igneel?" he grumbles, closing his eyes and leaning back in the leather chair.

The fiery-haired man, tall and built, comes forward from the door and swings the chair facing the king around, straddling it as he sits down. His mysterious eyes find Jude's; unlike a human, the eyes of a dragon in a human form are without pupils—the circles of colour are unnerving at first sight, and at this moment in time, Igneel's unblinking gaze glows red like a burning flame. "Rough day?"

Jude snorts into the neck of the bottle, and takes a deep gulp. The liquid burns his throat. "You could say that."

"Where's Lucy?"

"Your son took her to Fairy Tail."

Igneel nods at the news. "Probably thought she'd deal with it better there."

"Smart kid. How old is he?"

"Ten this year."

"Of course, he's a year older than Lucy. I forget."

"Yes."

A comfortable but pregnant silence grows between the two best friends as Jude continues to drink and scrutinise the paperwork he's to approve of, and Igneel watches carefully with his unnerving eyes. After a moment, the blonde man mumbles, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"Does Grandine need something?"

"If she did, she'd come herself."

Jude sighs, irritated. "Then what do you _want_?"

With a deep breath, Igneel rests his elbows on the table, leaning forward conspiratorially. "We have a problem."

The blonde man lets out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, my wife's been dead for two years today. That's a problem if ever there was one."

Igneel doesn't blink. "Jude, stop it. Pay attention." His usually carefree tone is grave, and he grimaces. "You know my family," he says, referring to the dragon colonies he once belonged to, "have become sparse in the last few years. Well, I've heard recently that they've finally... _disappeared_. The colony to the east has retreated to the mountains, we think, and they won't return. No-one knows why, and I know my family — if they don't want to be found, they won't be."

"W-what?" The news comes as a shock to Jude. "_Why_?"

"Don't know. It's not hard to guess, though." He pierces the king with an unreadable expression. "Perhaps Acnologia..."

The name hands in the air like smoke. The king's thoughts flash to the night where Layla confessed the darker secrets of the Heartfilia bloodline, days before her death. _Lucy_... "No," Jude dismisses the thought immediately. "No, it can't be, that's impossible."

"Improbable, perhaps," Igneel acquiesces. He fixes his friend with a stare. "But not impossible."

"No!" Jude laughs nervously, placing the bottle of liquor back on the table with unsteady hands. "Layla's been dead for two years, Acno—... _it_ has nothing to do with the Heartfilias anymore. Hell, the creature left Fiore after her death, Igneel! You said so yourself."

"I know, but don't forget that there's always Lucy—"

"Don't you dare say it," Jude growls over him. "Lucy is _fine_."

"You can't just keep avoiding the issue—"

"There isn't an issue _to_ avoid." Jude suddenly grabs the gilded pen from his table with gusto. "Please leave me now, I have duties I need to fulfil. Your son is probably waiting at the guild. You should go."

Igneel's expression hardens as the king begins to sign the documents, not even skim-reading what he's putting his name to. After another heavy silence, the red-haired man murmurs, "I know, and I plan to."

Jude freezes, his pen hovering an inch from the paper. He was hoping Igneel would have dropped it, but when has the man ever been that easy? "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not." He watches as his old friend tiredly rubs a hand across his face, ghosting across his chin. "Humans aren't able to find them, Jude. We _need_ to see what's going on."

"Then I'll send someone else. _You_ can't possibly go, Igneel. It's far too dangerous." He scribbles a signature with unnecessary force to hide his frustration. This is an argument they've been over time and time again, and it's one of the few things the two men have never been able to agree on, no matter how much time passes.

"I'll take Grandine with me," Igneel insists. "We need to go back."

"Are you crazy!?" Abandoning all pretence of looking busy, Jude turns his full attention to his friend. "You've already _made_ the change, you can't turn back into a dragon unless you—"

"I'm well aware of the price of transformation," the flame-haired man hisses. "It's not something one could forget that easily."

"That's why I can't understand what's going through your mind!" He rubs a hand across his face. "And the transformation aside, Igneel, keep in mind that it's not just you we're talking about anymore. When you became human, granted, you left the dragons, but it's not like you had a _home_ with them to leave behind. It's different now. You have a _son_. Grandine has Wendy. You can't just _abandon_ them for some far-fetched hunch that—"

"We won't be abandoning them," Igneel murmurs, cutting him off.

"_What_? So you plan on taking those children with you!? Are you mad!? They'll be ripped to shreds!"

"No, of course not!" Igneel sounds aghast, his eyes widening. "What, do you think I'm crazy? I wouldn't take Natsu to the dragons on pain of death, you know that! They're already hostile enough to those like _me_. Just to think what they would do to halflings like my son..." He trails off grimly, looking at a loss for words.

Jude understands. Layla told him enough. "Does he even know yet?"

Igneel shakes his head silently.

"And when do you plan on telling him?" Jude goes for the bottle of whiskey again, but his friend beats him to it and puts the bottle on the floor out of reach.

"I don't," he says simply.

The blonde-haired man gives a blank stare. "You can't be serious." The glare his friend levels at him has the king expanding. "It's never that easy, Igneel. It's one thing to talk about grand adventures with the dragons, but to even think about leaving your son clueless, _defenceless_ — this isn't like you."

"Grandine said the same, at the beginning," Igneel says quietly. "But... If our suspicions are correct — if Acnologia... this is a risk we have to take. The consequences otherwise would be too dire to comprehend."

Jude feels like he's looking at his friend through new eyes, like he's talking to a stranger. To imagine their positions swapped, the very _thought_ of putting Lucy in danger like that... "You would leave your son."

"I would leave him," Igneel says, looking Jude straight in the eye, "in your care."

This throws Jude off. "M-My care?"

"You're the King of Fiore. Who better to raise a pair of dragon halflings?" His face settles into a more sombre expression, his eyes holding a sudden sorrow. "You musn't tell them. They must never know, Judge, you understand that?"

He doesn't, and he says just that. "And I never said I would do it in the first place — I never agreed to any of this!"

"I would trust no-one else with the job. Grandine agrees with me, so you can't really say no. You know how she gets when she doesn't get her way." He chuckles lightly.

"You're leaving your children for naught, you stupid _stupid_ man," Jude hisses, clearly not finding the situation funny. "You'll sacrifice your family, your humanity, the life you've built, and for what? Nothing but a hunch! This is cowardly, Igneel. This is _crazy_."

Igneel narrows his eyes in barely concealed anger. "A hunch? That's what you'd call this, a hunch!? Lucy's having the same nightmares Layla had, don't try to deny it. The dragon numbers have steadily declined since her death, which in itself is questionable. And you still don't know what was wrong with her, do you?"

"Don't go there, Igneel—"

"Reports on wayward magic from all around Fiore. The issue with the corruption of the magic council. The rumours of Zeref's resurrection — all the clues point to the same answer!"

"I'm warning you now—"

"Jude, wake up! Wake up before it's too damn late!" The flame-haired man stands, visibly shaking in his fury. "Acnologia has returned, and you _know_ what that means."

Jude holds his breath, looking up at his old friend with guarded eyes.

"We _need_ to investigate this, before it's too late. Or do you want Lucy to have to go through all that? Is that what you want, to lose your daughter just like you lost your wife?"

"You bastard," the king hisses in a weak voice. Igneel takes no notice.

"Grandine and I are here to protect the Heartfilia family. That's why we made the change in the first place." His gaze turns imploring. "Accept the facts, my friend. I understand that you want to protect your family — I understand more than you know, trust me. But it is time to take action."

The blonde man stands up from his chair slowly, his breath catching slightly in his throat. "What would you have me do? Send my best friend to his death?"

Igneel snorts. "You underestimate me."

"You overestimate yourself."

The tension in the room diffuses, and both men retake their seats. Jude looks around the room, refusing to meet Igneel's eyes; his eyes lands on the window. _It's raining_. "You have ten years. After that, I'm using the Twin Gem to bring you back, willing or not."

Igneel throws Jude a cocky smile. "I don't need nearly that long. Give me five."

The king narrows his eyes; why is he friends with such a carefree fool? "Eight."

"Seven."

"_Eight_."

"Fine," the dragon chuckles. "Eight years it is. If by that time, this Acnologia business isn't solved, I give you my word that I'll return to the Heartfilias, empty handed and all." He grimaces. "That would be embarrassing, though. Natsu wouldn't forgive me for that."

"So don't do it."

"I won't. I promise."

Jude lets out a weary sigh, the conversation having sapped him of any strength the whiskey gave him. "Will you at least stay long enough for the tournament?"

Igneel's gaze catches Jude's, and he grins. "Wouldn't miss it. Gotta keep my title of best fire mage, don't I?"

Jude chuckles despite himself. "It's hardly fair."

Igneel shrugs. "Dragons don't play by human rules." Jude laughs, and can't help but agree.

The men spend the rest of the night making peaceful conversation. It's not until Igneel bids the king goodnight that the topic of the dragons' upcoming departure is raised again. He pauses with his hand on the door handle, his back to his old friend. "Jude."

The blonde man settles his gaze on the flame-coloured hair. "What is it?"

Igneel turns around, his expression grave. "You'd better take good care of Natsu." He pauses, looking like he wants to say something more, but thinks better of it and leaves the room.

Jude grimaces, his eyes glued to the table. "You'd better come back soon to see it for yourself."

.

.

**{ tbc }**

* * *

**notes:** _goodybe angstville, goodbye random depressing lyrics, goodbye insecure monologues!_ I found this in an old writing folder, and fell in love because MAGIC and ADVENTURE and everything I adored about ft in the first place. So yeah. I'm loving this.  
**notes2:** multichap, multipairings. I'll update as often as I can, promise.


	2. two

_*very late, a little short, but i loved writing it all the same. enjoy!_

* * *

**{ what dragons do when they're jealous — two }**

.

.

x

The first thing the king notices when he arrives at Fairy Tail to babysit is that all the kids are in a foul mood, and Natsu and Lucy aren't looking at each other. He frowns as he drapes his cape across the back of the chair between the two of them.

"Everything... okay, Lucy?" he asks his thirteen year old daughter hesitantly. Her bright yellow hair is tied up in a ponytail that swings as she glances at Natsu with narrowed eyes.

"Yup," she says haughtily, clearly not meaning it one bit, and turns her head to scowl at the wall.

"Did... someone do something?" he tries.

She scoffs, her back turned to her father. "I don't know, why don't you ask _them_? Since it doesn't matter what _I_ think."

Jude blinks at the back of head, clueless. He then turns round to face the pink-haired youth, who's got his arms crossed and is glowering at the wooden table moodily. The frown looks out of place on his usually grinning face. "Natsu?"

The kid glances up, his charcoal eyes greeting him. "Morning, sir," he mumbles, looking back down with a glare.

The king sighs. _Teenagers_. He tries again, losing all of his subtlety as he asks, "Did you and Lucy have a fight?"

Their reactions are instantaneous; they both look at each other and scowl so similarly that it could have been rehearsed. Jude rolls his eyes. "Alright, what's going on?"

Neither of them says anything, glaring at each other unblinkingly. The chair across from the three of them scrapes out and Lisanna sits down. Jude gives her a warm smile, noticing with surprise that her sudden growth spurt has left her the same height as Lucy. They really grow up fast, don't they? "Hello, Lisanna."

The girl grins. "Good morning, Sire." She takes a sip of the glass of water in her hand, sending amused glances to her two friends, both of whom frown at her appearance, watching her warily. "What's going on?" she asks innocently, a devious smile playing on her lips.

Jude shakes his head dubiously. "I came here and they were like. It's unusual, isn't it? They're usually joined at the hip."

Lucy makes another high-pitched haughty sound. Natsu rolls his eyes when she does, to which she responds by sneering at him. Lisanna's smirk widens. "Lucy's annoyed because Natsu's entering the tournament without her."

Jude's eyes widen with understanding. "Oh, is that so?"

"Lisanna!" Lucy cries, getting up from her chair and throwing the white-haired girl an irritated look. She then storms off to the bar; Cana watches her approach with curious eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsu also gets up, but only to stare after his best friend. "Thanks a lot, Lis," he mumbles dejectedly, sitting back down. "You just made it worse."

"Well, you weren't really doing much to fix the situation in the first place, Natsu," she reprimands him. "Just apologise, how hard can it be?"

"I have!" he insists. "I told her I was sorry but I knew she couldn't enter, and she didn't seem to mind! But then she asked me about what I was planning to do and I told her about the new combo me and Erza are working on, and she just went crazy." He pouts, his charcoal eyes drooping.

Jude's just as confused as he is, to be honest. "I don't see why she's so upset. She can always enter next year when she's of age as well."

Natsu throws the king of look of relief. "Exactly! And it's not as if I didn't want to be her partner or anything! It's just 'cause she's not fourteen yet. I don't get what the big deal is!" He throws his hands down on the table to accentuate the point. "She's just mad for no reason."

"Natsu," Lisanna moans, shaking her head. "Isn't it obvious why she's mad?"

Natsu throws her an annoyed look. "No. Duh."

Lisanna giggles, and Jude's struck my how much wiser she seems than both his daughter and Natsu. No-one could have guessed she was the youngest of the three. "She's _jealous_, idiot."

Natsu leans back, his eyes widening like saucers. "W-what!? Don't be stupid, what's she got to be jealous of? That's crazy!"

"Hardly," Lisanna smirks. "Wouldn't you be jealous if next year Lucy partnered up with Gray instead of you?"

"She wouldn't do that!" Natsu yells too loudly.

Everyone in the guild hushes and turns to look at him. Granted, only the kids are in right now — it's why Makarov requested that Jude, who was enjoying a quiet day, watch over them while the older members went to the training meet for the tournament — but nevertheless, Natsu goes red and ducks his head while Lisanna giggles uncontrollably. The majority of the gazes return to their conversation, except for, Jude notices, Lucy's and Cana's.

"See~" the white-haired girl teases. "So she does have a reason to be angry."

"B-but it's not like— I mean, she's not _available_! If I had a choice, I would totally pick her!" Natsu defends himself hopelessly.

Lisanna grins wickedly and Jude can't help but feel that the boy's walking straight into a trap. "You'd pick your best friend?" she asks Natsu innocently.

He nods without a second thought. "Yeah, of course I'd go with her."

"She'd be your first choice?"

"Yeah!"

Lisanna smirks, her trap set. "You like Lucy more than anyone!"

"Well, yeah! Of course I do!" Natsu then promptly freezes, realising what he's said. His gaze snaps to Lucy, who's staring at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. The previous expression of disdain is replaced by an adorable look of surprise that makes Jude want to get the family painter out here right away.

She then runs out of the guild, hiding her blush with her hands as she disappears into the back garden of Fairy Tail.

Lisanna laughs loudly again, and gets up to follow her friend. "Guys, did you hear?" she calls out before she leaves. "Natsu likes Lucy. He _liiikes_ her more than anyone!"

The boy in question hides his pink-haired head under his arms on the table as Gajeel and Elfman catcall from the far corner.

"You okay?" Jude asks kindly, leaning in and trying to wipe the goofy smile off his face. _Lucy just looked so cute._

"Girls are crazy!" Natsu whines into the crook of his elbow.

.

.

x

Jude runs his hand across his face, the long night's stubble course against his palm. "Ask them again," he mumbles into his fingers, giving a long sigh that turns into a yawn.

"Yes, Sire."

The guard bows quickly, his shoulders tense and posture shallow, before turning to re-enter the interrogation cell. The heavy door slams shut behind him.

Jude hasn't been to this part of the castle for a long time. Not since Layla's passing, in fact, back when the dangers posed to a ruler were much more of a real threat. But here he is again, nearly seven years later, with another failed assassin on his hands and the impossible weight of the crown bearing down on his shoulders.

Nothing has changed.

In the guard's absence, the king gives into his anxious thoughts and starts to pace. But the holding room is too small to run away from his problems, and the stone floor is not loud enough to block out his mind. When Jude glances out the barred window, the moon looks imposing, like an ever-watchful eye that's impossible to hide from.

He sits down again, turning his chair so its back is to the window. This is how the guard finds him when he exits the cell a little over an hour later.

Jude raises an eyebrow in question.

The guard shakes his head. "No new information to add, Sire. Just the same story."

"His…" He doesn't want to trivialise murder by using the word _'employers'_. "Benefactors?"

Another shake of the head, coupled with a frustrated exhale and a glare sent behind. "Claims he knows nothing."

"Target?" Jude has heard this three times already tonight, but it's not enough. It never seems to be enough.

The man in front of narrows his eyes and stands up straighter. He straightens his glasses before quietly saying, "As he says, Sire. He was hired to kill the young princess."

Jude nods, his eyes glued to the stone floor between him and the guard. "I see."

The guard watches the king with narrowed eyes, alert and focused. When Jude doesn't say anything further, he shuffles a bit. "Sire?"

"What did you say your name was, my friend?"

"Lahar, Sire. Of the Castle Keepers, first division."

"Yes. Well, Lahar…" Jude sighs again. His lips twist into a small, bittersweet smile. "It's one thing to catch a man trying to kill his king. That isn't uncommon. But when we have three attempts on my daughter's life in the span of a month… I would say things are perhaps more complicated than they seem. Would you agree?"

Lahar nods without hesitation, his dark eyes narrowing further. "I expect you would have him undergo the same procedure as the others, Sire?"

"Yes, yes." Jude turns to look out of the window. The cold smile drops as he catches sight of the moon again. _Nothing changes_. "Bury him with the others."

**.**

**{ x }**

**.**

Natsu doesn't move as she scrambles back to her feet. The white sleeves of her dress are ripped, in parts dotted with red from the grazes on her forearms. Her legs seem to trembling. Natsu's brow furrows. She's panting, her hair covering one eye, but it's all eclipsed by the huge grin on her face, by the loud spark of excitement in her eye.

"Natsu! Again!"

He hesitates. "Hey, Lucy, maybe we should—"

Her exhilaration quickly morphs into a scowl. "Oh, don't you start. Come on. Get in position."

He does so, but slowly, watching her all the while. "Are you sure?" he calls across, staying in the starting position for his Fire Dragon Roar.

He knows he should hold back. He knows this is probably a bad idea, that they're both going to get in trouble for training behind the king's back. But when Lucy nods at him so wildly, when she throws him a smile so full of sunshine, he forgets it all, just for a moment — just for a moment long enough to tense his legs and let the heated magical energy solidify in the pits of his belly.

His answering grin is just as wild. "Better get ready, Luce! Fire — Dragon — ROAR!"

.

.

x

"Natsu! Again!"

The princess is far worse for wear this time, he thinks. Her exposed legs are covered with scratches, her arms and wrists red and flaking from the heat of his attacks. But she just wipes the blood dripping from her forehead before it can get to her eye, and gives him her typical sunshine smile. "Let's go again!"

It's always the same. No matter how battered and bruised, she always gets back up. Lisanna's words echo in Natsu's mind. _She doesn't know when to stop. She's not like us, Natsu. She can't do the things we do, she's too important._

Lucy straightens up from her battle-ready stance. Her smile doesn't waver. "Something the matter?"

He moves forward, thinking he'll try a Fire Dragon Iron Fist next— but instead of pushing the heat to his arms, he finds himself slowing down the closer he gets to Lucy. _Do you know how much trouble her dad gets her in every times he comes home covered in scrapes and bruises? The king hardly lets her out of his sight nowadays if he can help it, you know. I know you guys like to train and all, but_—

"Natsu."

He looks up, startled, and blinks in confusion to see he's already standing face to face with her. "Oh. Sorry."

"What's wrong?" She places a hand on his arm, which is still raised for his magic attack, looking worried.

He stares at her hand on him. Her hand; pale, smooth, like porcelain, like a delicate doll — and his forearm, darker from days in the sun, coiled with muscle from hard labour, littered with childhood scars. It looks like they come from two completely different worlds. _She can't do the things we do._

"Lucy," he says quietly, "maybe we shouldn't."

"Huh?" She just looks confused.

"I don't think… we should train anymore. It's not—"

She recoils from him as if her hand's been burned even though he knows she isn't; he's very careful to control his fire, especially around her. But her eyes glare at him with heat all the same, angry and bewildered — but worst of all, _hurt_.

He reaches for her as if by reflex. "Lucy—"

She takes a step back. "Why would you say that?"

"It—" He glances behind him, at the guildhall, where Lisanna is bound to be right now. _She can't do the things we do_. "You're not meant to be doing this sort of stuff, anyway."

"Since when have you cared about those stupid rules? My dad's paranoid, everyone knows that! "

The shrillness of her voice takes him by surprise, but now that he's looked away, it's impossibly hard to look back at her again. Instead, he stares at the ground, and straightens up completely, lowering his hands to his side. Today's training is over.

"Kids my age have been fighting like this forever, right? Even you did last year!" she insists.

He shifts uncomfortably.

"Natsu, look at me. I'm talking to you!" When he doesn't, she just huffs and steps towards him again. "You always do what you want! You don't listen to anyone! Come on, Natsu, this isn't like you," she laughs nervously, reaching forward for him.

This time, it's Natsu who takes a step back. "Lucy, you can't… you can't do the things we do."

She freezes, arm hanging limp in the air for a moment before she lowers it to her sides mutely. He tries so hard to not look at her, to not notice how hard she's trying to mask the hurt that one action elicited.

Her breath comes out in a little gasp. When he catches her gaze, his eyes become huge because _she's almost crying_.

"Whatever," she hisses, glaring at him. "I'm fine doing it on my own. You're just like _them_. I thought you were on _my_ side, but you're just like them!"

"Lucy, wait—" He lunges forward and grabs her arm to keep her from running away.

"Get off me! I can train on my own, just fine without you, it's not like I needed you anyway! Get _off_ me—!"

He stops struggling with her and let's go, feeling like she's slapped him. Lucy runs back to the gate in front of the guildhall, up to the path that leads to the castle, her pretty blonde hair quickly disappearing out of sight.

He thought he was immune to fire, but her words bubble in his bloodstream like flames.

**.**

**.**

**{ tbc }**


End file.
